Binding Battle
by PopGoesTheWeasley88
Summary: Best friends Ava and Effie are trying to help George cope better with the loss of Fred. Effie, an employee at WWW has a secret that no one except Fred knew, along with a deep connection. Ava helps George find his happiness again that brings on magic that no one expected. A story of grief, love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers! I am about to post my first fanfic and I hope you will all enjoy it!**

**Please note that I had originally made this fanfiction for instagram- hence why it's so short in each chapter! I do apologise for this. But I promise you as the chapters progress (after I think chapter 9 as this was the last chapter I ended with I believe on my insta account) they will get longer.**

**I do not own the wizarding world that JK Rowling created or her characters! This is just dream-like imagination from my fan mind :)**

**I would love my readers to give me constructive criticism! I know I'm not a professional- don't intend to be! This is just a bit of fun.**

**SO! Here's my first chapter of Binding Battle! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1.

A drop of water hit the surface, creating ripples in the reflection staring back. Blue eyes swaying haphazardly amongst flaming red hair that slowly began to form to complete a face, the face that looked back were George's.

George stood over the basin of his bathroom sink; he had just shaved his beard that had grown over the past two months in neglect. Shaving foam mixed with beard hair gathered around the edges of the water, and stuck to the sides of the porcelain bowl.

George watched as his reflection looked back at him, his lips held firmly in a line of no emotion, his eyes were red and bloodshot, and by the swollen state of his eyelids told him that he had yet again been crying without noticing it.

The emotional pain of losing Fred had no effect anymore; it had left weeks ago, along with his soul that had once been so happy, so full of life. Emotions were foreign to him now, nothing seemed worthy enough for him to feel anything- he felt numb. George looked up at the remnants of broken shards of glass still held in its frame where he had taken his fist to the mirror that had kept reminding him, taunting him of Fred- his reflection was like a cruel joke.

He felt something warm hit the top of his hand that was still clutching his razor, and looked down to see a droplet of blood that proved he had nicked himself shaving. It trickled over one of the raised veins in his hand and into the water, swirling in streaks of red.

George didn't bother washing the droplet from his hand, only using his sleeve to wipe the nick under his chin, the blood stain now mixed with other stains of his unwashed shirt. His hair had grown longer, it was now touching the tops of his shoulders, covering the wound of what was once his ear, and his fringe hung around his eyes.

George was a mess; he knew this quite well and didn't care. What was there to care about anymore? His brother, his other half, his twin...was dead. No one mattered anymore, his family's love for him was torture, they would look at him with pity and it annoyed him. He couldn't stay long with his family at the Burrow, even knowing they were grieving the loss of Fred too, he just wanted to be selfish for once in his life.

Sharing was all that he knew with growing up with Fred. So being selfish and doing what he wanted by being alone was what he thought shouldn't be judged against him.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up on the weekend! :) thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I couldn't wait to post until the weekend! I had this chapter all done up so I thought I'd go ahead and upload.**

**I know it's short yet again- it was made for instagram. So again, sorry that it's a quick chapter!**

**Hope you'll enjoy it anyway! Sunday I'll post Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 2.**

George sighed as he placed the razor down and pulled the plug, watching the foamy water drain away. George shuffled sluggishly out to what was once his and Fred's living room in the flat above their shop- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

George had decided to put the shop on hold while he got himself together 'whenever that will be…' he would always think to himself. George stifled a yawn in his shoulder as he stretched his arms up. The morning sun seeped through the curtains, casting a warm golden glow on the dusty wooden floor.

"Well…time for breakfast," he mumbled to himself as he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cornflakes out, shoving them ungracefully into his mouth, letting the crumbs fall where they may.

George grabbed his mug that always sat in the drying rack at the sink. George looked at it momentarily, always noticing Fred's mug beside his, chipped from old wear around the rim. George quickly grabbed his mug and took his wand from his back pocket and flicked it, flames erupted from the stovetop. Walking over to his armchair, he lazily flicked his wand again and the kettle filled itself with water and placed itself onto the flames.

George plonked himself down into his armchair and swung one of his long legs over the arm. George's day would usually be lazing in his chair and wishing his life away, always watching the sun rise and fall behind the curtains. His floo connection was blocked as he hadn't paid the Floo Network Authority for over three months. He didn't see the issue, but his parents did. Molly would send Errol tapping at the window in the kitchen with a beak full of letters that George didn't bother answering. Errol would tap on the window continuously as George ignored it, his sombre attitude wearing thin and turning to irritability at the noisy owl.

George would walk off to his room and only moments later Errol would disturb him by tapping against the window there until George jinxed it.

Currently Errol would only tap a couple of times and wait nervously, peaking at George through the gap in the curtain- afraid he'd flick another jinx. Errol would shake himself into a ball of feathers, scratch his nose with a claw and squawk after a moment too long and fly back to the Burrow.

At the Burrow out in the yard hanging out washing, Mrs Weasley pegged another sheet and took the letters off Errol, her hands shaking with emotion. Errol squawked gently at her, which made Molly look up from the letters with watery eyes and her chin trembled.

"He's…lost without him." She sniffled as tears slid down her ageing cheeks.

"My poor boy…he needs me, I'm his mother for pity sakes!" she looked at Errol and sighed, pulling from her apron pocket an owl treat and watched him fly off into a nearby tree, hooting happily as he ate.

Ron walked up behind his mother slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Do you want me to see him mum, I think it's been long enough," he squeezed her shoulder gently.

Molly turned to her son and smiled a watery smile, hugging him tightly into her bosom. Ron pulled away,

"I'll bring him back to us mum."

Then Ron apparated to Diagon Alley, a little fearful of what state he'd find his brother in.


End file.
